Language Brigade Wiki:Twitterbot
Your translation will be used to post messages to https://twitter.com/The_WLB, notifying followers that there are new requests to work on! Type: Translations Please follow the style guide! Make sure the translated message is less than 30 characters long. "en" => "New translation request: $1→$2: $requestTitle", "xx" => "New translation request: $1→$2: $requestTitle", "be" => "Новы запыт на пераклад: $1→$2: $requestTitle", "bg" => "Нова заявка за превод: $requestTitle", "bs" => "Novi zahtjev za prijevod: $1→$2: $requestTitle", "ca" => "Nova soŀlicitud de traducció: $1→$2: $requestTitle", "de" => "Neue Übersetzungsanfrage: $1→$2: $requestTitle", "el" => "Νέο αίτημα μετάφρασης: $1→$2: $requestTitle", "eo" => "Nova tradukpeto: $1→$2: $requestTitle", "es" => "Nueva solicitud de traducción: $1→$2: $requestTitle", "fi" => "Uusi kääntöpyyntö: $1→$2: $requestTitle", "fr" => "Nouvelle demande de traduction : $1→$2: $requestTitle", "fy" => "Nij oersettingsfersyk: $1→$2: $requestTitle", "gl" => "Nova solicitude de tradución: $1→$2: $requestTitle", "hr" => "Novi zahtjev za prijevod: $1→$2: $requestTitle", "it" => "Nuova richiesta di traduzione: $1→$2: $requestTitle", "ja" => "新しい翻訳リクエストがあります: $1→$2: $requestTitle", "mk" => "Ново барање за превод: $1→$2: $requestTitle", "mo" => "Ноуэ соличитаре де традучере: $1→$2: $requestTitle", "nl" => "Nieuw vertaalverzoek: $1→$2: $requestTitle", "oc" => "Nòva demanda de traduccion : $1→$2: $requestTitle", "pl" => "Nowa prośba o tłumaczenie: $1→$2: $requestTitle", "pt" => "Novo pedido de tradução: $1→$2: $requestTitle", "pt-br" => "Novo pedido de tradução: $1→$2: $requestTitle", "ro" => "Nouă solicitare de traducere: $1→$2: $requestTitle", "ru" => "Новый запрос на перевод: $1→$2: $requestTitle", "sco" => "New translation request: $1→$2: $requestTitle", "sr" => "Нови захтев за превод: $1→$2: $requestTitle", "sv" => "", "tl" => "Bagong kahilingan sa pagsasalin: $1→$2: $requestTitle", "tr" => "Yeni çeviri isteği: $1→$2: $requestTitle", "uk" => "Новий запит на переклад: $1→$2: $requestTitle", "val" => "Nova solicitut de traducció: $1→$2: $requestTitle", "vi" => "", "zh" => "新翻译请求：$1→$2: $requestTitle", "zh-hans" => "新翻译请求：$1→$2: $requestTitle", "zh-hant" => "新翻譯請求：$1→$2: $requestTitle", "zh-tw" => "新翻譯請求：$1→$2: $requestTitle", "id" => "Permintaan terjemahan baru: $1→$2: $requestTitle", Type: Corrections Please follow the style guide! Make sure the translated message is less than 30 characters long. "en" => "New correction request: $requestTitle", "xx" => "New correction request: $requestTitle", "be" => "Новы запыт на карэкцыю: $requestTitle", "bg" => "Нова заявка за корекция: $requestTitle", "bs" => "Novi zahtjev za ispravljanje: $requestTitle", "bn" => "অনুবাদের নতুন অনুরোধ:$requestTitle", "ca" => "Nova soŀlicitud de correcció: $requestTitle", "de" => "Neue Korrekturanfrage: $requestTitle", "el" => "Νέο αίτημα διόρθωσης: $requestTitle", "eo" => "Nova korektpeto: $requestTitle", "es" => "Nueva solicitud de corrección: $requestTitle", "fi" => "Uusi korjauspyyntö: $requestTitle", "fr" => "Nouvelle demande de correction : $requestTitle", "fy" => "Nij ferbetteringfersyk: $requestTitle", "gl" => "Nova solicitude de corrección: $requestTitle", "hr" => "Novi zahtjev za ispravak: $1→$2: $requestTitle", "it" => "Nuova richiesta di correzione: $requestTitle", "ja" => "新しい訂正リクエストがあります: $requestTitle", "mk" => "Ново барање за корекција: $1→$2: $requestTitle", "mo" => "Ноуэ соличитаре де корекцие: $1→$2: $requestTitle", "nl" => "Nieuw verbeteringsverzoek: $requestTitle", "oc" => "Nòva demanda de correccion : $requestTitle", "pl" => "Nowa prośba o poprawę: $requestTitle", "pt" => "Novo pedido de correcção: $requestTitle", "pt-br" => "Novo pedido de correção: $requestTitle", "ro" => "Nouă solicitare de corecţie: $requestTitle", "ru" => "Новый запрос на коррекцию: $requestTitle", "sco" => "New correction request: $requestTitle", "sr" => "Нови захтев за корекцију: $requestTitle", "sv" => "",b "tl" => "Bagong kahilingan sa pagtatama: $requestTitle", "tr" => "Yeni düzenleme isteği: $requestTitle", "uk" => "Новий запит на корекцію: $requestTitle", "val" => "Nova solicitut de correcció: $requestTitle", "vi" => "", "zh" => "新校正请求：$requestTitle", "zh-hans" => "新校正请求：$requestTitle", "zh-hant" => "新校正請求：$requestTitle", "zh-tw" => "新校正請求：$requestTitle", "id" => "Permintaan koreksi baru", $requestTitle",